


Ukuthanda Ithenda

by santigold96



Series: umoya okhululekile [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: umoya okhululekile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705090
Kudos: 1





	Ukuthanda Ithenda

UJaime waphefumula impumuzo lapho ebona isihlahla ngasinye esishwabeneyo seHlathi LikaNkulunkulu sinyamalala, ngokunensa nangesinyathelo sakhe sokuphelelwa amandla, okwakubonakala sengathi sihlanganisiwe ngezikhathi ezithile ngesendlalelo segazi noma segolide, kuye ngezinga lelo ekwindla babethole. Wayengayithandi le ndawo, yize yayingabangelwa inkolelo-ze ethile eyisiphukuphuku njengawo wonke amanye amadoda, kodwa kunalokho olwazini olwabamba izixhanti, ondlunkulu kanye nabanqobi (okwakuyinto efanayo) yagcwala ndawo yonke le ndawo. Wayengabesabi, vele, uma kwehlela empini, wayezolwa ngesandla sakhe sobunxele afe ngesandla esibi segolide phezu kwenhliziyo yakhe, kepha akazange akubone kulungele izintokazi. Wamamatheka emcabangweni, yize omunye wakhe engazange ayibone. Wayefuna ukusindisa isimanga sokuphela kwalesi senzo, esasiseduze, lapho esusa amaqabunga abolile ensimini yakhe yombono, lesi sigaba savela phambi kwamehlo abo bobabili, bebomvu njengegazi, bade futhi bakhulu njengoDrako, njengeziketi zanoma iyiphi intokazi ezelwe.

"I-Red Gcina," kusho uBrienne, yize kungekho okudingeka ukugcizelele. Lesi sakhiwo sasimenyezelwa ukukhanya kwelanga, nemibhoshongo yalo emikhulu, amabhulukwe nezindonga. Ngakho-ke yilokhu konke okuhlela kukho.

Izwi lakhe lalizwakala likhathele, kepha uJaime wayazi ukuthi kwakungekhona ukukhathala ngokomzimba, kodwa kunengqondo futhi mhlawumbe kungokomoya. I-wench ... uBrienne wayekade edibana okuningi ngaphambi kokuhlangana naye futhi, eseshonile, izimpi, izimpi, izinto ezazintshontshile isembatho sethemba lezingane elalimboze amehlo lapho ehlangana naye. Wayezwakala ekhathele futhi lokho bekungahlekisi, kodwa kuyaqondakala; wazizwa ngendlela efanayo.

"Kungcono sisheshe," esho, enganaki lo mbuzo obhalwe emazwini akhe okugcina. Ubusuku sebusondele futhi uCersei ngokuqinisekile unonogada abathunyelwe kuyo yonke iminyango yokungena, kufaka phakathi lowo osehlathini laseGoods.

Akazange aphendule, kube sengathi amaketanga azungeze izingalo zakhe nawo amphuce inkululeko yokuziveza. Uvele nje amlandele, ngaphandle kwakhe kumele adonse intambo aboshwe ngayo uma kungenzeka azame ukuphunyula (yize azi kahle ukuthi manje unamandla kunaye, ukuthi angambeka phansi uma efuna, abaleke, ahambe) kanye nezinyathelo zakhe. ukububula kwesipoki kwakubukeka njengokugquma kwamaqabunga afile. Izigodi eziholele ekungeneni okuyimfihlo kwale nqaba, kumnyama futhi kuthulekile, yize kungenjalo kunowesifazane weStoneheart, ahlangane naye ekuhambeleni kwakhe kokugcina emfuleni.

Umzimba wakhe wethuka lapho ekhumbula lesi silo esikhohlakele, esimgqolozele ngamehlo amabi simhlabe amahlandla angaphezu kwesisodwa. Ufile, uLady Celyn wanikeza ukubukeka kobusuku obumnandi, kepha kwakuyinhliziyo yakhe, ubuso bakhe obabushubile, kanye nokuntula ukuqonda kwakhe okwamethusa empeleni, lokho kuswela uzwela emehlweni akhe asabekayo, lokho kuswela ukuzwela okwamholele ekuketheni. Ngokushesha lapho uBrienne emnikeze impahla yakhe, ebavalela bobabili esicupheni esiphindwe kabili, ngenhlanhla eyisiwula, bakwazile ukubalekela.

Ekuqaleni, wayengazi ukuthi uzoyaphi. Izitha zabazungeza bevela kulo lonke uhlangothi, abantu abangathanda ukuletha i-Kinglayer enkosini ababeyikhethile ukuthi bayikhonze, uBaratheon noma uTargaryen, ngisho noCersei wayengamnika intengo enhle ekhanda lakhe. Kepha ekugcineni wanquma ukuzifuna yena uqobo, elandela ukunqotshwa kwemizana efihlekile, esanda kwakhiwa futhi exoxisana nezivakashi zayo. Kuthathe ukugqekeza okuningi kanye nezicelo ezimbalwa zokufika kuKing's Landing ephila, kepha ubuhle bakhe obukhulu kakhulu kwaba ukugcina uBrienne ephila, kubukeka sengathi ubengene shí ekuloba likaClyn Stark nokuzisola kwakhe okujikelezayo. Wayengakaze akhulume yonke indlela, wayengamlwisi kangako, efuna inkululeko yakhe. Ingxenye kaJaime yayimazi (ngoba yayimazi kahle kangangokuba imethusa) ukuthi indlalifa eya eTarth yayizwa ukuthi isijeziso, lawo maketango asezandleni zakhe, ukuzisola ngokulahleka kwezifungo zakhe, futhi yize kwakuyisiwula ngokuphelele ukuthi kufanele acabange kanjalo empeleni Wayengenayo indlela yokubasusa, uJaime futhi wayazi ukuthi akukho zwi elivela ezindebeni zakhe elalingathulisa usizi ngaphakathi kuye, olusekelwe kwisithembiso esephuliwe nomhlaba ogcwele amanga.


End file.
